The Rise of Evil
by Felicity Danvers
Summary: Samantha Arias was normal, now she's something else entirely. A bit dark, but I don't think it's to the point it should be rated M
1. Introduction

Introduction

Well, the battle was over, the bad guys had won, this was the end. My back was wet and sticky from the blood seeping across the ground and staining my clothes. I gritted my teeth against the pain and struggled to my feet. Clutching my side I hobbled forward, not sure where I was headed, all I knew was that it had to be far from here. I felt my entire body waver and willed myself not to pass out. If I fell unconscious here, I'd never wake up again, I'd either bleed out or my enemies would come back and finish me off. I took another step and fell hard, my head hit the ground with a crack and I was knocked out.

When I woke I was no longer in the middle of the street but in a darkened room surrounded by beeping monitors and hooked up to most of them. "Where am I?" I muttered aloud, realizing that my mask and weapons had all been removed. Whoever had found me, had done well, but this just meant that I would have to be careful. I swore as I tried to sit up, the pain in my side felt like I'd been shot again, I struggled against the pain.

As I tried to sit up again a woman walked into the room, her heels clicking ominously. I got ready to fight through the pain. But the words that came out of her mouth surprised me. "So those supposed heroes got ahold of you too," she said, the anger in her voice was barely concealed. I was confused, the heroes hadn't done anything to me, in fact, they were my friends. But there was something else going on it was like she wanted me to know about the anger that was churning inside of her.

"Rest," she told me. "Trust me, that wound isn't going to heal any time soon."

"Who are you?" I gritted out.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that until I know I can trust you," she said coldly, carefully keeping her back to me so I couldn't see her face.

"Trust me, we're going to make you all better," she said turning around, in her hand, she held a syringe full of a glowing blue liquid.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, feeling sleep take over my mind and body once again.

"Nothing you can't handle, trust me," she said in a cold tone, I felt a prick in my hand, and everything went black.


	2. The Birth of Reign

I opened my eyes blearily and blinked trying to adjust. I looked around, moving as much as I could while being tied down. There were at least ten wires hooked up to various parts of my body, all the cords glowing with blue liquid. I felt stronger, way stronger than ever before. I reached for my side and found the gunshot wound had completely healed. "How is that even possible?" I asked myself, but my voice came out cold and foreign. I felt my mind shifting as if uneasy, it was like I was a stranger to myself. I felt itchy and like I needed to pull all the wires out and run for the rest of eternity.

"Nice to see you awake," came a voice, one I felt like was familiar. I thrashed and squirmed, feeling like I was in immense danger, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, I told you before I'm here to help you, not hurt you like your so-called friends did. I know they said you were doing the right thing, but was it really?" the woman asked, voice cold but somehow sweet.

"What friends?" I asked confused, what was she talking about. I couldn't remember anything it seemed.

"Exactly," she answered, pulling out more wires, these ones had a greenish sickly glow to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, voice shaking.

"Helping," she replied simply and pain shot through me. I bit back a scream, causing my lip to bleed, and another scream built in my throat.

"Don't scream, it'll just make things worse, the serum reacts to the fear you feel. The most fearful you are the more it'll try to fix," the voice said again, but it sounded fuzzy and everything went black once again.

When I woke again I started to panic. I had no idea where I was, who brought me here, and most importantly who I was. A soft clicking noise sounded through the room. Tap, tap, tap, tap. "Hello," I said aloud, voice wavering.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I whimpered as cold spread through the room.

"I'm a friend," said a voice.

"And I'm here to help you," I was able to identify the voice as a female one this time.

"Who am I?" I asked softly.

"You had a different name before, but you aren't that person anymore. They'll call you Reign from now on, but only after the procedure is over," the voice said.

"Reign," I repeated.

"That's right," the room glowed yellow and the woman approached, her face illuminated by the yellow serum. Her hair was dark brown almost black and her eyes glowed a bright green against the yellow glow of the room. She inserted a needle into my arm and a tickle followed by what felt like a strong jolt of electricity shot through me. I screamed as the jolts grew more frequent and higher in force. Everything glowed the brightest white I had ever seen then abruptly went black.

I jolted awake, power coursing through my veins, but the pain felt like it was tearing me apart at the seams. I felt a powerful heat building behind my eyes and lasers shot from them. The twin lasers hit the ceiling and burned there but not breaking through. Tap, tap, tap, tap. I had heard that noise before, I knew I had, but I couldn't place my finger on where.

"How are you doing?" a voice asked, from nearby, but I couldn't pinpoint where my mind was too jumbled.

"I don't know," I mumbled, I felt like there was a pressure on my tongue.

"Well, we can fix that can't we now," she stated. I felt the urge to nod but resisted.

"What's my name?" I asked her, the fuzziness in my mind making it impossible to think straight.

"You are Reign, but your civilian identity will be Samantha Arias, my associate," the voice answered.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't give you the answer to that question," she answered and the room began to glow a bright red.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It'll clear your mind, help you to see what's right," she said.

"Wait, why won't you tell me who I was before?" I asked her, confused by this thought.

"Because it's time to let the past die, kill it if you have to. You can't feel connected to the family that you once had. You aren't your family, just like I am not mine," she answered. That's when the needle pierced my leg and nausea swept through me. Bile rose up my throat and I fought the urge to throw up. My head swam and everything slowly faded out of focus to black.

I woke again, mind clear, but sleepy and blank. I felt like a whiteboard that had been wiped clean, there was nothing in my mind, but strength and power flowed abundantly. Click, click, click, click. Heels, definitely high heels tapping across the floor.

"Identify yourself," I instructed.

"I don't trust you yet, so I can't do that," it was the same voice again. It was clearer now, more defined. I just nodded stiffly.

"Close your eyes," she said sternly, I obliged, and something pricked my neck. Everything glowed in a multitude of colors and then faded to a bright grey then black overtook it.

When I woke, I knew something had shifted, there was a darkness inside of me that hadn't been there before, but it felt oddly right, like it had always been, but had been lying dormant all my life.

"Nice to see you awake again," the voice was back again, along with the confident clicking of her heels.

"Are we done with this yet?" I asked, annoyed of the constant being stuck full of needles and chemicals.

"Not quite yet," she answered, not letting onto what was actually going to happen next. "We have a few more serums to get through, but don't worry, it only gets better from here." The room went completely dark and another needle was stuck into my wrist. The lights flickered on and I watched as the serum flooded through my veins, turning them black.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out as my entire form went rigid, I couldn't move. It was like there was something holding me down, keeping everything in one place.

"This is the final stage to becoming the person you are destined to be," she responded and the lights flickered. Then as everything faded to black once more, the person I had once been was no more.

I slowly awoke, everything was black and white, but slowly coming back to color, warm colors first, everything in my line of vision was swimming. I blinked trying to clear the fog in my mind. As soon as my vision cleared there was a light in my eyes.

"Her eyesight seems to be functioning properly," this voice was unfamiliar.

"What about her life signs?" this voice I had heard before, a lot.

"Perfect," the unfamiliar one replied. My eyes finally focused. Another woman's face appeared above me.

"Open your mouth," she instructed, I did, and she shined a light in it.

"What was the point of that?" the other asked, I'm decided to call her One, as she wouldn't provide me with a name.

"Not really sure," the new person said, her hair was blonde and her eyes were a dull shade of blue.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"She can't tell you as of yet," One replied and I rolled my eyes tired of that answer.

"I can tell you that it's time to begin your training," the blonde said, voice void of any emotion as if her own training had made her harder than stone. One began to detach wires from all over me and I watched as the wounds healed the instant the needles left my skin. I stood, slightly shaking, but I quickly was able to regain my balance.

The blonde led me out of the room down a hall and around a corner into a large empty room. "Let's find out how well the built-in training worked shall we?"


End file.
